


Roy Learns Not to Touch Felicity's computer

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes back to the foundry after a night of crime fighting to find Felicity and Roy in a fight of their own and the only way to prevent bloodshed is for Oliver to grab Felicity (literally) and pull her away. But what else can you expect when someone touches her computer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy Learns Not to Touch Felicity's computer

Oliver came down the steps of the foundry to the sound of yelling echoing off the stone walls.

By the time he got to the computer consoles he could see Roy and Felicity nearly nose to nose arguing about...something. Oliver set his bow in its case and walked over to where Digg was standing near by, inneffectively hiding a smile and a laugh behind his hand.

"What's going on?"

"Roy changed a setting on one of Felicity's computers."

Oliver looked back to the feuding comrades-or almost comrades-and when he saw Felicity take a deep breath and curl her fingers into a fist he jumped towards them, knowing the signs of Felicity losing her temper.

"Between the two of us who went to MIT?"

"And promptly got demoted to secretary?"

The only way to prevent Felicity from murdering Roy at this point was to grab her around the waist and physically put distance between the two.

"Okay, ref is calling a time out. Back to your corners."

"No!" She argued, uselessly trying to break free of his iron grip, her feet coming up off the floor and kicking the air. "Let me go! Oliver!"

Ignoring her threats her carried, literally kicking and screaming, to the nearest door. Opening it with one hand he shuffled them into storage closet and shut it behind them.

"Oliver, let me out!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Did you hear what that...that...that PUNK said? Secretary my as-"

"Just cut him some slack, all right? He's new to the team and is testing his boundaries."

"I'm going to show him boundaries," she muttered, trying to move around him but stopping when he put his hands on her shoulder.

"No, no you're not."

Felicity crossed her arms and glared through the lenses of her glasses, "And why not?"

Oliver mirrored her stance, "Because I'm not going to move until you take a breath."

"You don't understand Oliver. He changed my desktop."

The look of amused shock on his face was new to Oliver, as was the burst of laughter that errupted from his mouth, "He changed your desktop? You mean from the meadow of yellow flowers?"

Felicity's mouth dropped, her hand coming up to stop him, "Those were sunflowers. And they were happy. And colorful. Which I need when I'm working in this damp, dark place with all its 'grr' and arrows and guns. And do you know what he changed it to?"  
Oliver saw she was getting herself worked up again but couldn't find it in him to stop her just yet. There were few things more entertaining than a blonde in a snit.

"A car."

Oliver sputtered a laugh which only made her angrier. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to him."

"You promise? I don't want this to turn in to me being the bad parent and you getting to be the good parent."

With a smile he tucked one of the loose strands of hair behind her ear, "I promise. I'll make sure he knows not to touch your computers."

She sighed, her fingers reaching up to toy with [ **the arrow necklace he'd given her for her birthday,** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035033/chapters/2088051) "I know it's stupid. But you have your arrows and Digg has the guns. The computers are mine."

"And I'll make sure Roy understands that and puts the sunflowers back."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"Anytime Felicity."

Ten minutes later the sunflower picture was back.

And the next day there was a dozen of them sitting in a crystal vase on her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/78987676150/roy-learns-not-to-touch-felicitys-computers)


End file.
